quangos_irelandfandomcom-20200214-history
An Bord Bia
The Board is comprised of a Chairman and 14 ordinary members appointed by the Minister for Agriculture, Fisheries and Food.There are four Subsidiary Boards (Meat and Livestock, Consumer Foods, Quality Assurance and Horticulture) comprised of a Chairman and 12 ordinary members, who are appointed by the Board with the consent of the Minister. The Chairman of each Subsidiary Board is a member of the Board. Board Members CHAIRMAN Mr Dan Browne '''Director, Dawn Meats (Grannagh Ltd.) MEMBERS '''Mr John Bryan '''President, Irish Farmers’ Association '''Ms Marian Byrne '''Principal Officer, Department of Agriculture, Fisheries & Food '''Mr Jackie Cahill '''President, Irish Creamery Milk Suppliers’ Association '''Mr Ray Carolan '''Cattle Breeder '''Dr Noel Cawley '''Chairman, Teagasc '''Mr Vincent Cleary '''Managing Director,Glenisk Organic Ireland '''Dr Paul Cusack '''Principal, College of Amenity Horticulture, National Botanic Gardens '''Mr Kieran Dunne '''L and K Dunne Nurseries '''Mr Frank Hayes '''Director Corporate Affairs, Kerry Group Plc. '''Mr Joseph Hyland '''Managing Director, Irish Country Meats '''Ms Katherine O’Leary '''Dairy Farmer, Home Economics Teacher and Columnist with the Irish Farmers Journal '''Mr Mel O’Rourke '''Managing Director, Sylvan Ireland Bord Bia Consumer Foods Board CHAIRMAN '''Dr Noel Cawley '''Chairman, Teagasc MEMBERS '''Mr Michael Carey '''Executive Chairman, Jacobs Fruitfield Group '''Mr Mike Doyle '''General Manager, Kerry Foods '''Mr Colin Gordon '''Chief Executive, Glanbia Consumer Foods '''Mr Tom Harrington '''Public Representative '''Ms Paula Mee '''Food and Nutrition Consultant '''Mr Larry Murrin '''Managing Director,Dawn Farm Foods '''Mr Noel McPartland '''Chairman, The Food Hub '''Mr Joe O’Flynn '''Marketing Development Director, The Irish Dairy Board Bord Bia Meat and Livestock Board CHAIRMAN '''Mr Ray Carolan '''Cattle Breeder MEMBERS '''Mr Vincent Carton '''Chief Executive,Carton Group '''Mr Paul Clarke '''National Executive of the Livestock Trade '''Mr Tim Cullinan '''Chairman, National Pigs & Pigmeat Committee, IFA '''Mr Michael Doran '''Chairman, National Livestock Committee, IFA '''Mr Tommy Fitzgibbon '''President, Associated Craft Butchers of Ireland '''Mr Jim Hanley '''Chief Executive, Rosderra Irish Meats '''Mr John Horgan '''Managing Director, Kepak Group '''Mr Gerry Maguire '''Managing Director, Slaney Foods Group '''Mr Martin McMahon '''Irish Creamery Milk Suppliers’ Association '''Mr Alo Mohan '''Chairman, National Poultry Committee, IFA '''Mr James Murphy '''Chairman, National Sheep Committee, IFA Bord Bia Quality Assurance Board CHAIRMAN '''Vacant MEMBERS '''Mr Vincent Carton '''Chief Executive, Carton Group '''Mr John Cunningham '''Ex-Dairygold Food Products '''Mr Michael Doran '''Chairman, National Livestock Committee, IFA '''Mr Brendan Gleeson '''Meat & Meat Policy Division, Department of Agriculture, Fisheries & Food '''Mr Dermott Jewell '''Chief Executive, Consumers’ Association of Ireland '''Mr Paul Nolan '''Group Development Manager, Dawn Group '''Mr John O’Leary '''Deputy President, Irish Creamery Milk Suppliers’ Association (ICMSA) '''Mr Brendan Smyth '''Former Chief Adviser,Glanbia '''Mr Cornelius Traas '''The Apple Farm '''Dr Declan Troy '''Head of Centre, National Food Centre, Teagasc Bord Bia Horticulture Board CHAIRMAN '''Mr Kieran Dunne '''L and K Dunne Nurseries MEMBERS '''Mr Paddy Callaghan '''Nature’s Best Ltd. '''Ms Rachel Doyle '''Arboretum Garden Centre '''Mr John Hogan '''Dublin/Meath Growers '''Mr Martin Jones '''Islandview Nurseries '''Ms Caroline Keeling '''Keeling Fruit Growers/Importers '''Mr Gary McCarthy '''Chairman, Fruit Growers Association '''Ms Jane McCorkell '''Landscape Architect & Horticultural Consultant '''Mr Philip Moreau '''Glenbrook Nurseries '''Mr Ciaran O’Brien '''Peter O’Brien Landscapes '''Mr Eoin Reid '''Fernhill Garden Centre '''Ms Lavinia Walsh '''Munster Mushrooms Ltd. '''Mr Maurice Whelton '''Potato Grower Source Annual Report 2009 Senior Management Team ﻿﻿ Directors ﻿ Regional Directors ﻿ Annual Reports Bord Bia Annual Report 2009 - http://www.bordbia.ie/aboutus/reports/Documents/Annual%20Report%202009.pdf Bord Bia Annual Report 2014﻿ Government Act or Statute ﻿ An Bord Bia Act 1994 - http://www.irishstatutebook.ie/1994/en/act/pub/0022/index.html Cost To Exchequer